


Morning

by moststeph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling, Fluff, Home Life, M/M, Morning, fluff and projection, like honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: Jim wakes up early. Bones gets up slowly.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> me?? taking real life things from me and my partner and projecting them onto Jim and Bones?! it's more likely than you think.

_ It’s kind of ridiculous,  _ Jim thought.  _ How many different sleeping positions this man is able to go through in a single night.  _ He stood with his hands on his hips and looked down at his sprawling partner, fast asleep in their bed. 

Jim had gotten up early and gone for a walk around the neighborhood, saying hi to the other early risers on their block. In the past when he was awake and out at five or six in the morning, it was because he was stumbling back from the bars, or had just ducked out of his latest partner’s place to avoid the uncomfortable morning-after talk. Since he and Bones had gotten together, and especially since they’d moved into their place in Daly City, it was more likely he was just starting his day with the sunrise, rather than ending it. He liked it. He was surprised by that. But he did..

Something he was never surprised by, however, was the various contortions Bones folded himself into each night. He’d start normal enough, on his side or on his back, but after Jim got up he’d somehow sprawl across the bed diagonally. And five minutes later when Jim came back into the room, he’d have curled into the fetal position, in the corner of the bed, with all four pillows. All while absolutely dead asleep, oblivious to the world. Jim had seen Bones sleep through an earthquake, a truly ear-splitting fire alarm, and Jim’s near-daily efforts to violently shake him into consciousness when they were running late for class. If Bones wanted to sleep, he was damn well going to sleep.

To be fair, Jim mused, that was good for his job. Bones had come in a little after midnight last night, kicking off his boots and cursing first year cadets for their lack of self-preservation, and he’d been asleep in bed within five minutes of getting home. Once Bones  _ was  _ finally awake, he could run for eighteen hours at a time without a break, hands as steady at the last hour as they were in the first. It was impressive, and not more than a little hot, if Jim was being honest with himself. 

Jim smiled and quickly shed his t-shirt and sweatpants. He gripped the edge of the comforter where Leonard’s blanket cocoon ended and steadily pulled, unwrapping Bones and earning a disgruntled noise in response. After Jim snuggled down under the reclaimed cover, however, Bones rolled onto his side and threw an arm around his waist. He pursed his lips and searched blindly until Jim, with a chuckle, kissed them. Satisfied, Len allowed his head to flop back onto the pillow, a little smile on his lips. 

Running his fingers gently up and down Len’s warm side, Jim felt a warmth of affection for his partner. The rush filled his chest and pushed him to lean forward and press his lips firmly against Leonard's. Bones lifted his head slightly to return the kiss, and Jim slid his tongue in between his lips.

"Your breath STINKS," he declared as he pulled back. 

"Are you trying to seduce me? Cause you suck at it." 

"I'm not complaining." Jim kissed him again. "Just stating facts." 

"Sounds a lot like complaining to me," Len grumbled, but he kissed down Jim's jaw as he said it. He traveled back up, kissing all the while, then kissed Jim on the lips with a loud smacking noise.

“Goof,” Jim said fondly. Bones was already asleep again. 

Jim picked up his comm from the bedside table, scrolling through messages from Uhura, Scotty, and Spock. Most of the bridge crew had ended up at the academy as professors or researchers, and it was nice to have them around for the occasional get-together. Chekov had apparently proposed brunch at 3 am last night, and the groupchat was generally in agreement. Jim nudged Leonard.

“Hey,” he said in hushed tones. “Bones.”

“Mmf?” Bones responded without opening his eyes.

“Brunch with everyone in a couple hours?” 

Leonard made a generally disgruntled but affirmative noise. 

“Okay, I’ll let folks know,” Jim confirmed, tapping out a quick message. He snapped his comm shut and leaned over to kiss the top of Leonard’s head.

“Coffee?”

  
  
Another affirmative, if muffled, noise.

Fifteen minutes later, Bones shuffled into the kitchen. Jim smiled at the sight of him: tousled bedhead, half-closed eyes, with a soft, sleepy mouth. Leonard shuffled up to Jim, kissed him, and reached for the cup Jim had filled for him. He leaned next to Jim against the counter in his pajama pants, and hummed in appreciation.

“I figured it was a milk and sugar kind of day.” 

“Mmm,” Bones agreed. He turned to press his lips to Jim’s cheek. He was warm and smooth against him.

“The coffee always tastes best when you make it.” 

Jim felt that same rush of affection again. Now it wasn’t just Bones warm against him, he was toasty from his head to his toes. 

“It’s cause of my secret ingredient.”

“Love?”

“Cocaine.”

“Ah,” Bones nodded solemnly. “Come on you menace, let’s get ready for brunch.”


End file.
